Baby carriages generally are designed to carry one child. In some cases, two seats are mounted on a carriage frame to carry two kids. However, the additional seat usually makes it difficult to fold the carriage and leads to bulky volume when the carriage is folded. Furthermore, when only one seat is desired, the additional seat in fold-up form still takes up precious space within the bounds of the baby carriage.